Fases
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Estação após estação, noite após noite, fase após fase, ela me pede conselhos, mas nunca consigo fazer-me ouvir. Nem sei se ela escutaria. - SasuHina em resposta ao Mutirão do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/Br do facebook.


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**~*S2*~**

**Resposta ao Mutirão SasuHina do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/Br do facebook.**

**Fic inspirada na música Love Is Waiting da cantora Brooke Fraser. A imagem é uma montagem com uma fanart da Renoa-Heartilly**

**~*S2*~**

**Betado pela MissPumpkin do SocialSpirit. Obrigada!:***

**Fases**

Ela era uma tola por aguardar aquilo que todos já desistiram de esperar. Mas me pergunto: O que seria do mundo sem os tolos? E, principalmente, sem os tolos apaixonados?

Debaixo daquele tronco, agora sem folhas ou flores, persistiam os restos de uma paixão. E como era angustiante observar. Às vezes medito se ele realmente se importa com os sentimentos dela. Creio que não.

Estação após estação, noite após noite, fase após fase, ela me pede conselhos, mas nunca consigo fazer-me ouvir. Nem sei se ela escutaria.

Seus olhos enluarados deslizam pelo chão coberto de folhas secas. O vento frio - como o coração dele – roça em sua tez pálida e acetinada, movendo em ondas leves os fios azulados.

Ilumino a figura delicada e sonhadora por entre as frestas dos galhos retorcidos.

Como deve ser doloroso para ela compreender que nunca será como antes. Uma parte dele morreu há muito tempo. Não adianta esperar por um amor que nunca será concreto, completo e presente.

A expressão tristonha se ergue para mim. Os olhos se fecham. Ela é envolvida pelos sons da noite. Grilos, folhagens, assovios misteriosos feitos pelo sopro noturno. Então sorri. Os lábios rosados inclinando-se levemente, satisfeitos ao ouvir pequenos gravetos se partindo. Uma golfada de ar faz seus cabelos esvoaçarem. Um corpo forte se acerca a pequena criatura.

Ouço o suspiro que escapa, não de seus lábios, mas do coração entorpecido pela fragrância masculina. É o sinal de que a espera mais uma vez teve fim.

- Porque veio? – O timbre frio questiona, enquanto com o polegar acaricia o lábio inferior da boca macia.

- Aguardo o amor...

Como em todas às vezes que presenciei o encontro deles, o desdém destila do jovem:

- O amor não existe. – Afirma, acrescentando rude: - É um conto de fadas que alguns imbecis acreditam mesmo depois de grandes.

A bela boca feminina se inclina levemente para cima, triste, mas esperançosa.

- Conto de fadas podem viram realidade quando queremos. – Sussurra. As mãos miúdas e a face levemente corada procurando apoio no peito masculino. – É só querer, Sasuke-kun...

Ele quer. Sei disso pela forma que a envolve em seus braços. Pelo jeito que distribui vagarosamente seus beijos. Do topo da cabeça para a testa; deslizando para os olhos cerrados; roçando a bochecha corada; provocando ao desviar para ponta do nariz arrebitado, até chegar aos lábios entreabertos, sedentos por ele.

Sou a testemunha silenciosa da paixão que emana de um corpo para o outro. Das respirações apressadas; das peles nuas; das carícias, beijos e gemidos. Das fases do arrebatamento dos amantes.

Realço seus contornos suados e entrelaçados com a luz que incide em mim. Entrego aos dois a oportunidade de dissipar, mesmo que só um pouco, a escuridão que os rodeia. Receio não ter meios de fazer o mesmo com o coração do rapaz.

Por alguns minutos ficam em completo silêncio. Envolvidos nos braços um do outro, não sentem o frio. Apreciam a beleza da noite, cujos aromas se mesclam com os deles.

Aos poucos vou mudando de posição e enxergo que a realidade retorna aos olhos negros do jovem. O farfalhar das roupas é o ceifador do encantamento.

Com tristeza vejo quando ele some em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando-a pra trás uma vez mais. Compadecida, ilumino a única lágrima que rola pela face angustiada.

- Ele pode não acreditar, mas o amor esperará... – A ouço sussurrar, os olhos claros me procurando no fim do céu estrelado. -... Até ele estar pronto pra aceitá-lo... – Ela sorri - um tímido e trêmulo sorriso – e diz com a voz estrangulada pelo choro que sobe por sua garganta. - Um dia ele vai ficar... E andar ao meu lado durante o dia... Para sempre... E-eu... Esperarei...

Como dói ver o belo rosto refugiar-se nos braços frágeis e ouvir os soluços que ecoam do corpo trêmulo.

A promessa daquela jovem me faz perder o brilho. Percebo que nunca desistirá. Na próxima noite ela estará lá, mesmo que eu não esteja para lhe iluminar o caminho e lhe fazer companhia. Uma guerra começará. Mas a maior batalha ocorria dentro do peito apaixonado da pobre garota.

Noto que pela primeira vez não sou a única a presenciar a queda da minha amiga. A poucos metros dali, em pé sobre o tronco de árvore, tão seca quanto a que ela persiste em aguarda-lo, ele a observa. Não me surpreendo com seu olhar vazio, mas sim com as lágrimas que vertem deles, dos lábios finos cerrados para não deixar escapar qualquer som que o denuncie. Foram poucas as vezes que o vi chorar. Aquele rapaz preferia se fingir de aço.

Naquele momento me dou conta de que é a prudência, não a frieza que o separa dela. Ele também acredita em amor, conto de fadas, no "felizes para sempre". No entanto, sofre por crer que seja o lobo e não o belo príncipe.

Ele também voltará. Estação após estação, noite após noite, fase após fase. Até não restar esperança, até ela desistir. Ou até o que ele acredita ser impossível acontecer: Conseguir andar ao lado dela, de mãos dadas, sem temer a luz do dia, sem medo dos olhares e da rejeição que atrairia para sua bela princesa.

Mesmo distantes, os amantes possuem um sonho em comum, mesmo que um deles se negue a aceitar. Ambos desejam tempo. Tempo para curar as feridas abertas no coração dele. Tempo para a espera surtir efeito. Tempo para ficarem novamente juntos. Juntos para sempre.

Quantas fases ainda terei antes desse dia?

Vejo na outra extremidade do horizonte uma luz que sempre reflete em mim a distância. Então sinto o mesmo que a jovem apaixonada. O céu é testemunha de muitos amores, mas nenhum é mais doloroso que o amor entre o Sol e a Lua, entre a luz e a escuridão.

Só nos resta – a mim e a garota de olhos de lua - aguardarmos o amor. Até o dia em que dois mundos distintos ganham permissão para se unirem em um beijo, em um espetacular eclipse. Que o deles possa ser eterno.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Como coloquei no inicio é um mutirão proposto pelo grupo ****Curtidores da SasuHina/Br do**** facebook. Link: ** groups/CurtidoresSHBR/

**Essa one estava mofando no meu note e com esse mutirão tive a oportunidade de termina-la. Que acharam? Tá boa, ruim, mais ou menos? **

**Gosto de saber a opinião de vocês, ela é valiosa demais. *-***


End file.
